This study examines the relationship between perinatal and early postnatal factors and the occurrence of seizure disorders and cerebral palsy in childhood. The project derives from the data of the Collaborative Perinatal Project, a large prospectively-followed population (approximately 60,000 mothers, with their children followed to seven years of age). The univariate screen of maternal, obstetric and pediatric risk fators, and demographic analysis have been completed. Multivariate assessment of the data bank is in progress including correlation and regression analysis. Selected topics of particular clinical relevance are under examination.